


[Podfic] Who I Really Am

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, But Ignores S4 Entirely, Coming Out, English Accent, Grief/Mourning, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Podfic, Sexuality Crisis, Soundcloud, set a year after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: You don't tend to give up your heterosexual privilege without a fight.





	[Podfic] Who I Really Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who I Really Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677030) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> Music: Turning Tide by Richard Lacy  
> This beautiful piece of writing was one of those that jumped up and down at me to podfic. Happily, agirlsname was cool to have a second podfic made (the first lovely offering by nutmeag83 is found here:- https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556343).  
> I adore stories about John's emotional journey while he comes to terms with his romantic and sexual desires, and agirlsname tackles this in a most innovative way.  
> Many thanks, once again, to another lovely author for permission to narrate their glorious story.

 


End file.
